nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Guyver
The Guyver, also known as G-Units or simply Guyvers, are mysterious, symbiotic bio-organic mechanisms that bond with a host, enhancing the host's own capabilities. Origin The Guyver Units were designed as an all-purpose environmental suit for the purposes of the Creators (believed to be a group of aliens of different species). Although classifed as armor, the G-Unit also changes many aspects of the hosts biological system, including the removal and rearranging of organs. Besides increasing the powers of a human being when he/she wears it (more than when the Creators themselves wore the armor), it also frees them from the will and telepathic commands of the Creators themselves. This led to the naming of "Guyver", which in the Creators langauge means "Out of Control". While extraordinarily resilient, there are a number of things that can damage and even destroy an activated Guyver. The various Enzyme-type Zoanoids were specifically developed to exude a type of acid that dissolves the Bio-Booster Armor. A battle-trained, experienced Zoalord has enough pure power to destroy a Guyver, as do some of the Hyper Zoanoids. Finally, the Creators developed a tool called the 'Unit-Remover'. It actually deletes host data from the Control Metal, forcing the Guyver to return to its inactive state. The condition of the human host after being subjected to the Remover's effects is unclear. Unlike the Zoanoids, the Guyver is humanoid in form - mostly because all known hosts are human. The Guyver would have been used by the command crew element of Creator spaceships and in later chapters, Shō uses his Control Metal to speak telepathically with one of the craft. A Guyver Unit itself is semi-sentient and can act on its own to a limited extent if its host is unable to direct it. In this mode, it will usually take no action except to defend itself from what it perceives to be a threat. Guyver I was in this mode when he first assumed his bioboosted form, when he was regenerated by the Control Metal in Kronos headquarters and when he killed the Zoanoid his father had been turned into. It is presumably also this semi-sentience that prevents the host from disengaging the armor if they have sustained injuries that would prove fatal without the Guyver's protection and ability to rapidly heal from damage. Guyver I has demonstrated the ability to regrow approximately 50% of the host's brain and skull in a matter of minutes. The first Guyver (labeled "Guyver-0") was the result of experimentation conducted by the Creators eons ago on the effects of the Guyver unit that has successfully bonded with their newly developed weapons. The results were astounshing, but newly-developed psonic shielding liberated the human subject from the Creators' control. The newly-created creature turned on the Creators and even destroying one of their ships. As such, the bio-booster human was named 'Guyver' (a word meaning "out of control" in the Creators' language, though other versions give it as "beyond the norm" and Bioboosted Armor Guyver gives the meaning as "not to specification"). They gave the 'Unit Remover' to Archanfel who then proceeded to remove the Unit from the human and incinerate him. Power and Abititbies As the human race was developed as a weapon, the unit gives humans super-strength, incredible speed, strong armor and various weapons and abilities: Sonic Emitters: The two orbs at the Guyver's mouth that produce highly destructive sound waves known as the "Sonic Buster" (聲波爆破, Shōha Bakuha). Literally means "Sound Wave Destructive Blast". At full power, the sound waves produced by the weapon not merely batter or shake the object, but in fact "hone in" on its molecular resonance frequency, causing it to literally disintegrate into a cloud of disparate particles. Mega-Smasher: Two high-power particle cannons contained beneath the Guyver's chest armor. It should be noted that the Mega-Smasher is considered, in Guyver canon, to be the most powerful particle beam weapon in existence on Earth. It has been shown heavily gouging Mount Minakami, as proof of its raw power. The upgraded versions in the Gigantic version of the armor are even more powerful at 100 times the power of the Mega-Smasher. The Gigantic version of the Mega-Smasher is called the Giga-Smasher. In Bioboosted Armor Guyver, the Mega-Smasher is shown to require a significant amount of time to recharge after being fired. Its original name literally means "entire chest particle cannon". Analysis by Chronos estimated the power output of the weapon to be well in excess of one hundred megawatts - similar to the energy needs of an aircraft carrier. Nevertheless, the beam can be resisted with a sufficiently potent force field; Neo-Zektoll 'split' the beam path with an electromagnetic field, indicating the cannon fires charged particles and not, for instance, neutrons. Archanfel has proven quite capable of not merely resisting but deflecting the beam back at its source. Head Beam: A multi-directional laser mounted just above the Control Metal on the Guyver's head. In the 2005 anime series, Lisker explains it utilizes excess body heat.' ' High Frequency Wave-Vibration Swords: Blades that extend from the Guyver's forearms; they can bend and lengthen at will, folding into short spikes, or extending into meter-long swords. These blades vibrate at an extremely high frequency allowing them to cut through almost any material with ease by interfering with molecular bonds. Also known as Sonic Swords. Its name literally stands for "high vibration wave swords." Though formidable, they are limted in a number of ways. Their range can be exploited do to their forearm locations. The blades can be canceled out by other vibrational swords of similar power, often resulting in painful ear aching sound caused by their resonating soundwaves near one another. Another flaw is, that despite their vibrating nature, corrosive liquids and explosions can easily destroy them on contact, provided either is of strong enough potency. Gravity Control Orb/Controller: The Gravity Controller siphons gravitational energy from a higher dimension. Two main uses include giving the Guyver the ability to fly and to unleash destructive gravity waves in the form of a directed "Gravity Cannon", also known as the "Pressure Cannon" (重壓砲, Jūatsuhō). It could also be used to block attacks like a small temporary shield. Hyper Sense: Each Guyver displays two metallic orbs on either side of its head. These orbs give the Guyver the ability to sense electromagnetic fields outside of their direct line of physical sight. The manga often displays this as an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing. It also appears to have some thermal sensing properties. This ability was demonstrated early by Guyver I and has gone unnamed until its recent usage by the unknown female Guyver. The Gigantic exhibits two sets of these organs. Control Metal (制御装置/控制金屬 Seigyō Sōchi/Kōsei Kinzoku): It is located on the Guyver's forehead, this metal button-like sphere regulates the energy flow between the organism and the host's body, as well as preventing the alien parasite that the Guyver system is based on from literally eating its host alive. It also stores the genetic structure and memories of its host, so that if the host is injured or killed, it regenerates that host from even the smallest bits of genetic material (even regenerating scars made by past wounds). If the Control Metal is destroyed, the Unit absorbs its host. The Control Metal has tentacles that reach into the host's brain and is the hard wiring of the Unit that allows the host to use the systems of the Guyver. During the joining with the Guyver, the host's body is changed permanently. The Guyver leaves two growths on the back of the host that act as a form of 'transceiver' to Guyver while also being able to sense other Guyver hosts nearby. When the host calls for the Guyver, a signal is sent and the Guyver is activated. When not needed, the armor is stored in what can best be described as a sub-dimension; it follows the host constantly so as to be instantly available when needed. When the Guyver is called by its host, its appearance causes a destructive burst that damages anything within a few feet of the host's body. In Ultima Category:Protagonists